


and why not

by kokiche



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Mostly Gen, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash, Slight swearing, problematic hierarchies and suspect power dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokiche/pseuds/kokiche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am your new Pearl," she says, still in her bow. She straightens up, smoothly, elegantly, "Would your Highness wish for anything? A song, a dance?"</p><p>Rose is not going to waste time. "Did Yellow Diamond assign you to me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	and why not

**Author's Note:**

> im a gay and i Had to write this after the new ep
> 
> written under the assumption that rose is royalty and still part of the diamond authority, and tho recently starting to disagree more and more w/ homeworld, shes still entrenched in the social customs and hierarchy, etc

"Good evening," she leans down into a deep bow, and opens her eyes, staring at the floor. "What can I do for your Highness?"

"Who are you?" says Rose Diamond.

"I am your new Pearl," she says, still in her bow. She straightens up, smoothly, elegantly, "Would your Highness wish for anything? A song, a dance?"

Rose is not going to waste time. "Did Yellow Diamond assign you to me?"

"Wh- I- yes," the Pearl says, then clears her throat. "Yellow Diamond personally requested a Pearl for entertainment, to soothe your thoughts. Would your Highness like to listen to some music? I am skilled in six differe-"

"What does Yellow think she's doing, getting up to this-" Rose groans, puts a hand to her head, breathes out. She can talk to Yellow later, after taking care of this. "Listen, I'm really, very sorry, but I already have several Pearls. Go back to your manufacturer and await a new assignment. You're formally excused."

The Pearl's eyes widen. Light glints on the floors of marble, colored streaks running through. The sounds of the war meeting, though it feels more like a banquet, are muffled, sounding from a far-off room.

"I am talented in an array of dance forms and genres of songs," the Pearl stammers, and shifts into a dancing pose, an arm arcing over her head and toes pointed . "Any such display will surely relieve the tension on your Highness's shoulders, refine the edges of your royal gem."

She's new, Rose notes. She must have been trained to serve a Turquoise, or Pink Beryl. "I'm a Diamond," Rose says. "Nothing can _refine_ our edges, Pearl."

The Pearl's legs tremble. She lifts a leg up and spins on the other, a beautiful turn, the arch of her spine fluid and beautiful.

"Pearl."

"Your Highness?" the Pearl doesn't look at her directly. "I can keep dancing! I can create a dance partner as well, a hologram, if that is within your taste."

The implication is funny, if desperate. The Pearl catches the small smile on her face, misinterprets.

"Is that what your Highness would wish?" she says, leaning back and arching her back perfectly.

"I wish that you would return to your manufacturer and await instructions from her instead," says Rose.

The Pearl almost falls over. "Please, your Highness, I can dance anyway you want to. I can do anything you wish. I'll- I'll hold whatever you need me to hold!"

"You're excused," replies Rose.

The Pearl is near tears. "I am deeply sorry," she says. She gets on one knee, bows deeply again, probably so Rose will not see her eyes tearing from desperation. "Whatever I did wrong, I am certain I can make it up to you, your Highness."

Rose takes pity on her. She _is_ new. "You don't need to bow or apologize. Just go."

The Pearl lifts her head, her last resort on her lips. "But- I know ballet," she says, plaintively and desperately.

Rose-

-giggles. And laughs. And laughs again.

Pearl is frozen in shock, too confused to react.

Rose puts a hand to her face, brings another, and still the laughs keep bubbling out. Her curls are flying everywhere, but she can't stop. It was just too funny.

"That was-" she manages to say, wheezing, "your last resort-" she laughs again, "- _ballet_?"

Pearl's face twists into something very hurt.

"No, no-" Rose flings her arms out, waves them almost frantically, but she's still laughing, "not in a bad way- I- I mean-" _oh but it had been so funny_ , "it was just- funny- no don't take it the wrong way."

She's calming down, thankfully, though the smile is still prevalent on her face. Pearl seems to have shrunk down, holding her hands and twisting them in anxiety, none of the fancy stuff now. Her eyebrows are bundles of dread on her forehead.

"You know, you're not that bad," Rose remarks. "Yellow Diamond assigned you to me just to distract and mollify me, you know. But you really aren't bad."

Pearl looks up, a very pained look of hope on her face.

Oh what the hell. Rose has long since stopped wanting Pearls or Calcites, long since required their assistance with anything, really, but who said entertainment can't come in the form of talking?

"Come on," she calls, heading away from the meeting and towards her docked ship, "Keep me company."

Pearl cannot seem to believe it. She clenches and unclenches her hands, breathing out her fear. "Yes, your Highness, of course, right away, Rose Diamond, thank you so much," and she runs swiftly to Rose, staying to the side and just behind.

"Drop the Highness part. Just say Rose," Rose comments.

"I- yes, your H- _Rose_." It sounds awkward and uncomfortable on her tongue, but Rose thinks they will have time to work on that.


End file.
